An Understanding Affair
by Ryoko Porter
Summary: roger's POV on Dorothy


Disclaimer: I don't own Big O. I wish that I did own the rights, or at very least Roger's sexy car. I love the Griffin it's so orgasmic!

An Understanding Affair

By Ryoko Porter

In the past, I've had my own share of sorted associations with beautiful women. However any relationships that I have, never seem to last very long. A year at most, and that was under the pretense of engagement that was broken. Not that I horribly minded cutting off that relationship, or any of the others. Perhaps the reason my associations with women do not last is because of my disinterest in them. Now don't get me wrong, I am a man and I do find them desirable. But it is mentally that I find them a bore. Even the most intelligent woman can be swayed by her emotions; it is only natural for her to do so. And while I understand this, I can only seem to find it irritating.

I imagine that my view towards women is somewhat similar to what Dorothy feels for us humans. Though I really should say, "thinks", due to her inability to feel. I suppose that is just one of the reasons that keep her around. She is a woman, and yet I express more emotion than her. The feeling of strange superiority is addictive. It is most like the feeling a parent feels when watching a child, that "let me show you the way" feeling. Unfortunately the feeling is disrupted by her obvious greatness over me, she is after all, perfect. And annoyingly, she keeps me well aware of my faults, as both a man and a human being.

Another reason I have her with me is greed I believe. There is so much that she can do for me, whether it is with her body or her mind. Now I'm not some pervert, but her body is a marvel. She does things that I could not even dream of, with her strength and speed. If she were the right size, I am sure that she could easily beat Big O in battle. However more incredible than her power is her brain. Dorothy is able to see things that take me sometimes much longer to figure out. So logical and perceptive, I can't even imagine what it took to create it. If I believed in magic, I might think that there was a spark of it within her. So human and yet un-human like, I am willing to venture that she's a piece of exquisite art.

One cannot be a Negotiator and not have a passion for mysteries. As for me, I find myself frequently coming back to the mysteries that surround my android friend. Dorothy is not unlike other synthetic beings in that her creation is shrouded in memories forgotten. I am sure that Dorothy knows more than she ever tells about her history, how could she not? But unless I ask, she doesn't freely offer the information. Besides, it isn't the technical aspects that I am interested in, much. It is the mystery of how they had the memories to make her. Or even, how they had the memories of the original girl, to know that she needed to be replaced in someway. Of course there are many other queries about her that I have. I don't even know the most basic thing about how she runs, does she plug into the wall? But far more importantly, how did she decide who she should become? She's rejected the behavior of the original girl, and made the choice to be original herself. Now I understand that it was part of her programming to allow her the choice, but how did she choose to be R. Dorothy Wayneright that we all… appreciate? Then again, how did I choose to be the man that I am? Another mystery she makes me aware of, and I'm sure there will be many more to come. They do seem to just follow her around.

Others have accused us, or rather me, of taking advantage of our closeness. I've heard the talk of our illicit affair, "the man and his robot". After looking at it objectively, I can see how others may assume that of us, I am sure she can too. However, as wonderfully built as she is, she is unable to fulfill certain… needs. The intelligent reasoning behind her lacking is because she was made to be a "daughter", not a "lover". But the more logical reason would be that the technology wasn't there. With the way she looks, it may seem odd that she isn't built for pleasure. But under her soft outer skin, she is metal. A bit sheepishly I must admit that I am a bit curious though. How would she react to advances of the romantic sort? Short of calling me a "louse", what would she say? What would she think? Does she have any programming for that kind of interaction? I do know that she has thought of it herself, just as lost for an answer as I, yet I do not know to what extent. But these are questions I will likely never find answers for, because I am a gentleman, and a gentleman doesn't ask such questions of a lady. And though she isn't completely a lady, I will always treat her as one, even if I do yell sometimes.

There is only one thing that I can always be certain of with Dorothy, it is her loyalty. Others may question it, and even I did when R.D. appeared. It may be that it is simply her programming to be loyal, but I like to think it is more than that. She is not only loyal to Norman and I, but to herself. I highly respect her self-loyalty it is so much more poignant than the usual android self-preservation programming. She does things for her own enjoyment, a habit rare for those of her kind. I know that she enjoys playing the damn piano to wake me, and she does it regularly. If she were a lesser model or just less human, she would stop the tradition when I ordered her to. There is a kind of loyalty in that, a loyalty to make herself "happy". Or at least I think that it makes her happy, I do catch the small smiles on her face when I storm into the room to stop her. Whatever it is she feels, it is a sign of her loyalty.

I often find myself wondering about that question of hers, "if we had no memory, would we fall in love?" I never delude myself into thinking that I love her in that way, but it does remind me of the way in that I do love her. It isn't as wonderful as romantic love, but neither is it as debase as the way one loves a pet. My love for her is a strange and unique mix of loves. The caring of a parent, and the possessiveness of a companion, are just two of the strongest loves I have for her. I think that Norman may classify our affection as that of siblings, but that doesn't seem right to me. Whatever it is that I feel for her, I know that I am content with it.

It isn't every day that a person is blessed with a relationship like ours. With so much known an unknown about the partner, even in this city. Maybe one day she will leave, or I will die. Perhaps she will be replaced, or maybe I will. Or we may live unchanged like this as I grow old, or possibly the bond may change. Whatever the future has in store for us, for now I will enjoy our understanding affair.

The End.

Just a nice little fic I wrote after a Big O fix. Now back to my more meaningful writing…


End file.
